


Blood grooves, really?!

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	Blood grooves, really?!

Gemma frowned as she walked away from the Iron Bull. She’d never been refused so subtly. Typically people were incredibly blunt, much like herself. But Iron Bull it seemed either wasn’t interested or just didn’t see her as a possible lover. Maybe lover was the wrong word. Things were different under the Qun. She sighed and retreated to the tavern, content to drown her sorrows for the time being.

* * *

“Chief,” Krem grumbled.

“What?” Iron Bull asked.

“It’s painful watching you two.”

“What do you mean?”

“You like her, right?”

“Krem,” Bull growled.

“Don’t complain to me when she falls for Sera then.”

* * *

“So big man still hasn’t put it together then?” Sera asked, smacking her lips, alcohol still clung to them.

“He’s so stupid!” Gemma groaned. “Blood grooves, really? Who says that?”

“You still want to ride it. Dunno why. Told you I could show you just as good a time. You into big ones, right? He’s probably ‘bout as big as my arm.” She sighed wistfully. “But you don’t want my arm.”

“It’s a lovely arm,” Gemma giggled.

“Good, innit?” Sera grinned and wiggled her fingers suggestively. “You just say the word, and he’ll get an arrow in his arse.”

“How would it even work with you two?” Sera cackled.

“Shut it, you!” Gemma huffed, slamming her tankard down.

* * *

They were holed up in Sera’s room, unaware of just how noisy they were being.

“Have you tried just going up to em and tell em you want his big dangly Qunari bits in your tight dwarven ladybits?”

“Sera!” Gemma yelped indignantly.

“I’m only saying it’d be much quicker!”

“You’re terrible. Truly. Remind me why I’m here again?” Gemma asked and refilled her tankard.

“'Cuz you said you’d march on them nobles then you did and now we’re celebrating! Now gimme a kiss!”

“Fine,” Gemma sighed with a smile.

* * *

Krem glanced towards Sera’s room and grinned smugly. “You sure you don’t want to talk to her, Chief? She sounds like she’s getting real friendly with Sera.”

Bull sighed and dank deep from his giant tankard.


End file.
